He's My Tutor?
by Chi-san is AWESOMENESS
Summary: Sakura has changed a lot ever since her family died. Her emotions faded away. She became antisocial and she turned her friends away. Just when Sakura's grades started falling, she got a tutor. And what the heck is this? It's him. ItaXSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story peoples! This is ItaXSaku, cause I love them. its also a high school plot and itll be more serious than Konoha High, so yeah… BTW, Hinata and Ino bashing…sorta…and Sasuke too. I don't rlly have anything against them, its just the story line.**

**Full Summary:**

**Sakura Haruno is a student at Konoha Leaf High School. She's been the way she is, ever since her family's death. Changing from the cheerful and hyper girl she was once, she's became silent. She suddenly turned antisocial. She turned her friends away. But is it possible, with the help of a certain someone, can she become happy again?**

**VERY OOC for most characters. At least I think so. **

**S!S!S!S!S!S!S!SS!S!S!S!S!SS!S!S!SS!SS!**

Sakura turned her head away from the group of people that stared at her. The group consisted of her old friends. They all seemed to hate her now. It was her fault. She realized that. She was, after all, the one who turned them away.

Ignoring the laughter in her direction, Sakura grabbed the books out of her locker and headed towards homeroom at the end of the school day.

"Is everyone here?" Kakashi asked, arriving about 10 minutes late.

Nearly everyone ignored him, including Sakura, who was reading a book.

"Sakura. Get your face out of that book for a sec and listen" Kakashi sighed "That counts for everyone else in the room too."

"How is being a book absorbed nerd counting towards us?" Sasuke smirked.

Was he trying to get on her nerves or something? Or was he just a chicken haired emo poseur?

"If you're trying to get on my nerves, you can stop it. You're just being immature." Sakura spoke for once. She hadn't even heard her own voice in days, it came out sore on her throat.

"The thing can talk!!" Kiba yelled.

"Alright, stop it. Tormenting classmates is not tolerated in my classroom" Kakashi said "Oh, and Haruno-san, can you come over here for a second?" Kakashi motioned towards her.

Sakura obeyed and walked over

"You've been failing your classes, Sakura" Kakashi said in a near whisper "Is something wrong? I understand that your family is gone and everything, but does this affect your academic progressing?"

"No." Sakura said, emotionlessly.

"Ok, stay after school. We're going to sign you up for a tutor" Kakashi sighed, motioning her to go away.

Sakura reluctantly nodded, but decided that arguing would waste her precious voice. Ok. She didn't think that. But, close enough.

**S!S!S!S!S!S!S!S!S!S!S!**

AFTER SCHOOL

Kakashi and Sakura walked to the main office, where there was a sign-up sheet for students who needed to be tutored. Sakura signed her name and walked back to Kakashi.

"OK. Your new tutor will be Itachi" Kakashi smiled from beneath his mask.

_**ITACHI?!!**_ Inner Sakura screamed, or actually talked for once.

_Urusai. You're giving me a headache…_

_**Hn. But why the hell should we have weaselface as a sensei? And why is HE a tutor anyways?**_

_What did I say about speaking?_

_**…Sorry….**_

Uchiha Itachi is the older brother of Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura's former crush. Itachi could either be the way Sakura was, depending on his mood. Or, he could be more outgoing and not really 'obnoxious' but a little less. And IF he felt like it, he would be hyper. Which was rare. The last time…or well, the ONLY time he's been hyper, was when he took his otoutou's sandwich…that was actually filled with sugar.

…Uh…so yeah…

"Why him?" Sakura finally asked.

"I don't know. Why the heck would you ask me?" Kakashi shrugged.

Sakura cursed incoherently WAYYY under her breath.

"So when's this stupid thing start?" she asked.

"Uhhh…now?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

Inside, Sakura was screaming 'NANI?!!!!!'

"Yo." Itachi entered the room, looking extremely bored.

"Itachi. You'll be tutoring Haruno Sakura. I'm not sure how long, just until her grades improve" Kakashi sighed "Ok, well, I'm a busy man, so I've got to go"

"Icha Icha Paradise is old…" Itachi said monotnously.

"Tch. Jiraiya-sama won't give me the next issue…" and with that, Kakashi left.

Itachi blinked lazily and turned to Sakura, who was about 2-3 inches shorter than him.

"Hi…" he said.

Sakura didn't reply.

"What's your name?" he asked, freakishly perky.

Sakura thought he was incredibly stupid, especially since Kakashi just said her name…like…20 seconds ago. She didn't reply.

Itachi squinted "Is that your natural hair color?"

Sakura blinked and nodded slowly.

"You're not very social, are you?"

"…"

"Come on! Answer your senpai when he's talking to you!" Itachi whined. (**A/N: See? Very OOC**)

Sakura sighed. "Your weird" she said.

Itachi smirked "You're one to talk. Emo."

"Whats it to ya, weasel?"

"Tch. It ain't my fault my parents named me that, _blossom_" he said 'blossom' with sarcasm clearly in his voice.

Sakura didn't reply. "Can we get this thing over with?" she finally asked.

"Uhh…sure…" Itachi said, shrugging "We'll go to my place. Have your textbooks and whatever stuff you need in your locker. I'll be waiting outside."

Sakura was silent as usual, but she obeyed. You could only imagine what the heck was going on in her mind. Actually, not much. She's weird like that

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura: NANI?!! I AM NOT WEIRD!!

Me: In this story you are, so shuttup

Sakura: Che, wutever u say 'boss'

Me: Are you mocking me?!!

Sakura: Whatddya think?

Me: IT'S ON, SISTER!!!

Kisame: WOOHOO!! CATFIGHT!!!

Itachi:…Review…for Bob…he's my unicorn…


	2. Chapter 2

After gathering her needed supplies, Sakura went outside to meet Itachi.

…

_Damned bastard didn't tell me __where__ to meet him. Hn. Guess I can go home now. _She shrugged.

"YO! PINK EMO GIRL!!" Itachi hollered.

Sakura flinched, then immediately clutched her left ear. Itachi was right next to her. Asshole, screaming like that.

"I'm right here…" Sakura muttered, scowling.

Itachi was quiet "…Your point?"

"DAMMIT!!! ANNOYING ASS!!!" Sakura screeched.

"Hn. Who knew the quiet girl could scream that loud?" Itachi said emotionlessly, rubbing his ear with his pinky.

Sakura ignored him "Where's your house?" she demanded.

"Hn! I won't tell you if you're gonna be like _that_" Itachi said, crossing his arms.

_KILL ME __**NOW**_ Sakura screamed. In her mind, of course.

_**NO! GREAT GOD!! SHE DIDN'T MEAN THAT!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! I'M **__**TO**__** BEAUTIFUL!!**_

_Stupid inner thing. Shut up._

_**Right away ma'am.**_

They eventually reached the Uchiha manor. The place was huge. Marble floors, crystal chandeliers. Things that came straight out of a magazine.

"Tadaima" Itachi called out.

"Welcome home, Itachi-chan" a woman with raven colored hair came into the room, drying her hands off with a towel.

"Oh!" she smiled "Who's this?" she asked, looking at Sakura.

Itachi grinned "This is my new STUDENT! SAKURA THE PINK EMO BRAT!"

Of course, Sakura knew that he was doing that just to get on her nerves. She couldn't help but wince at his loudness, though.

"Weaselboy. You're too loud." Sakura said in a monotone.

"Aa…" Itachi faced his mother once more "Ok, kaa-san. We're going to study in my room now! Laters!"

"Mm, ok sweetie. Sakura-chan, I'm Mikoto by the way" Mikoto smiled, giving her eyes the appearance of a crescent moon.

Sakura nodded and waved, following Itachi. It seemed he was actually hyper today…since he was skipping like a pansy…

-X-X-X-X-

"Ok, pinky!" Itachi grinned "Let's start on your very…very…very…very…very…very…very…very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, ve—"

"Get to the point"

"Your very hopeless and terrible and dumb math skills. First thing. What is one. Plus. One?" he asked slowly, nearly cooing.

Sakura glared at him "…I'm not that stupid…"

"Riiight….sure you aren't…how about this then. If you can answer the next problem, we get ICE CREAM?!!" Once again, Itachi did this to annoy her.

"You're annoying" Sakura said, flatly.

"Yeah? Well you're no walk through a field of unicorns, you know?" Itachi replied.

_What's up with this guy?_

_**I don't know. But he's hot.**_

_…__HOW__ are __**you**__ my inner self?_

_**Tch. Like I know. You think I had a choice?**_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when Itachi started choking on his own spit. Sakura stared at him, wide eyed, as his face turned red. For once, in what seemed like years, she laughed. A loud one.

Itachi continued coughing and eventually began holding his neck and turning blue. Sakura's laughter died out just when Itachi passed out.

"Damn…" she muttered, walking over to Itachi's bed where his body lay.

"Weasel? Are you dead?" she asked, poking his shoulder "Hey. Weasel?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Come on! Weasel!! It's pathetic to die, choking on your own spit! How will I tell your mother?!" Sakura shook him lightly. She was actually panicking. For some jerk she hated! It reminded her of when her parents and younger sister died, about a year ago. They got into a car accident and everyone died instantaneously. Everyone except for her. This reminded her of the condition they were in. It was like a repeat.

There was a small cough, Itachi fluttered his eyelids. And gasped.

"AHH!! THE EMO GIRL WAS TRYING TO SUFFOCATE ME IN MY SLEEP!!" he screamed, high pitched.

"Itachi?" Sasuke had an eyebrow raised as he opened the door.

He noticed Sakura in that room and glared at her.

"What are you doing here? In my brother's room? In my flippin house?" he demanded.

"I am Sakura's TEACHER. She is my STUDENT."

"Cut the crap, Weaselboy. You ain't no freaking teacher of mine, nor am I your flipping student." Sakura muttered. She couldn't remember a time when she spoke so much in one day.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted "Get the f out, b"

"I'd be glad to" Sakura blinked lazily, grabbing her black Jansport bag.

"Hold up there, emo. I'm getting paid cold CASH to be teaching you" Itachi said, grabbing her by her bag.

"Aa…" Sakura groaned "I hate you. And don't you have enough money, already? I don't see why you need to teach me."

"Who else am I gonna annoy?" Itachi asked, matter-of-factly "Oh. And leave, Sasuke."

"Hn" Sasuke left "I don't see how you can stand her" he muttered under his breath.

_**I HEARD THAT MIDGET!!**_

_What the--? Sasuke's not shorter than me._

_**You don't know how large I am, sweetie.**_

Sakura actually never thought about that. Being careless as she was, she shrugged it off.

"Now that that's out of the way" Itachi stopped, his eyes widened "I heard you laugh!"

"Your point?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you laughed at my near death. And everyone knows emo people shouldn't laugh!

"…"

"But you should! It makes you look pretty, for once!" Itachi smiled widely.

Sakura felt heat rush to her face. No one's called her pretty in a while. Actually, no guy except Naruto—who was her friend—and her dad has told her that.

She frowned "You're freaky lookin' when you make faces like that…"

"Aa…thank you, emo"

-x-x-x-

In about 2 hours, Sakura and Itachi had completed their first tutoring session. Through a series of insults and annoying remarks made by Itachi, Sakura managed to get through it while keeping her sanity. Itachi was walking her home. Both were silent. It seemed that Itachi ran out of sugar, and now he was carrying a frown on his face.

"Where the heck is your house?" Itachi groaned.

"Right here." Sakura droned, turning and facing a white house with navy blue windows, a balcony on the second floor and a black door. It had a large glass door on the side, which led to a stairwell and private room.

"It's…so…small…." Itachi commented.

Yeah. In truth, Itachi's house was probably 10-15 times the size of hers. Even though, with the money her parents left her, she could be living in a house made out of gold bricks. She saved the money, unwilling to touch it unless for important necessities.

"I live alone" Sakura droned "I have no use of a large house"

"Whatever you say" Itachi sighed "Later, Sakura"

"Aa…" Sakura replied, opening the door to her house.

_Did he actually call me by my first name? Without a sarcastic remark?_ Her voice…in her mind held no emotion, except for a hint of uncertainty.

_**Yeah. I think so.**_

_I need a cold shower…_

_**Why a cold one?**_

_Because heat is not an option._

_**Weirdo.**_

Sakura shut her inner self off and, gave herself a cold shower.

She exited the bathroom in a towel, draped around her. She had a smaller towel which she dried her long pink hair with. Eventually brushing it, she grew frustrated from all the knots. She cursed under her breath and grabbed a pair of scissors. (**A/N: THERE Esther. Happy now? Scissor****s****. Tch, Esther is always telling me it's scissors, not scissor. Pshaw, same difference, I say**)

Sakura neatly cut her hair to reach a little past her chin. She got dressed in an oversized white T-shirt and black short shorts. That's the kind of stuff she wore to sleep, nothing fancy. It was now 6:00 and Sakura felt unusually tired. It was probably because she had to put up with Itachi today. She shrugged and made her way to her bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

_"Leave."_

_"You killed them"_

_"No! I didn't! I swear!!" Sakura cried to the voices._

_"And why should we believe you?"_

_"Whore"_

_"I am not a whore!!"_

_"Tell that to the Uchiha boy, bitch"_

_"STOP IT!!" Sakura screeched, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"You are disowned by the __Haruno__ clan as of now. __You may still carry the last name. But it won't associate with us any longer."_

_"__Don't you ever dare to come back.__ You know you won't be forgiven__"_

_The unidentifiable bodies of the voices pushed her down, leaving her to cry in an abyss of darkness._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YO! It's time for the disclaimer. Naruto will be saying it.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto.**

**Me: Dammit! You ARE Naruto!**

**Naruto: I'm just saying what you told me to!! Geeze…**

**Me: But that's not how you say it, baka!**

**Naruto: Oh really? Then how do you say it, Rara-chan?**

**Me: I do not own Naruto.**

**Naruto: ISN'T THAT WHAT I SAID?!**

**Me: YOU'RE supposed to say 'zomg -CHOCOLATE MILK- does not own Naruto'**

**Naruto:…oh…**

**TITITITITITITITITITITITITI **

_"Leave."_

_"You killed them"_

_"No! I didn't! I swear!!" Sakura cried to the voices._

_"And why should we believe you?"_

_"Whore"_

_"I am not a whore!!"__ she denied. She knew it wasn't true._

_"Te__ll that to the Uchiha boy, bitch"_

_"STOP IT!!" Sakura screeched, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"You are disowned by the Haruno clan as of now. __You may still carry the last name. But it won't associate with us any longer."_

_"__Don't you ever dare to come back.__ You know you won't be forgiven__"_

_The unidentifiable bodies of the voices pushed her down, leaving her to cry in an abyss of darkness._

Sakura gasped for breath, as her eyes darted open. She hadn't had that dream in such a long time. It all just recalled bad memories of her family's death. She noticed that her forehead was covered in cold sweat. She wiped a trickling bead of sweat off with her forearm. The pink haired girl slowly got up, seeing that it was 6:30. She took another cold shower and got dressed. Sakura put on a black tank top with a white fleece hoodie over it. She left the hoodie unzipped and pulled on a pair of light blue jeans.

Sakura applied a thin line of eyeliner beneath her lower eyelashes and smacked on some lip balm. She quickly made her breakfast, which was scrambled eggs and toast, and ate it. After drinking a glass of orange juice, she put on her black running shoes and left home with her bag. There was about 45 minutes left until school, so Sakura decided to take a quick jog. She hadn't done it in a while, and her muscles were getting tight. Her breathing was evenly spaced. Sakura jogged about one and a half miles before she ran into _him_.

"Hey…Emo…"

"Weaselboy" Sakura muttered.

"Aa…"

"Bipolar much?" Sakura asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Aa…"

"…"

"What are you doing out already?" Judging from his emotionless tone, Itachi was being 'normal' Itachi today, and not some hyperactive freak. (**Itachi: You're so mean, Rara-chan.** Me: You're interrupting the readers, Chi-san… **Itachi:** **Aa…**)

"Jogging" Sakura said in a near whisper. She didn't bother asking what he was doing since she always tried to avoid conversations with anyone now.

"Oh. It's almost 8. Do you want to walk with me to school?" Itachi asked, expressionless.

Sakura blinked twice, signaling that she would.

"You cut your hair" Itachi said as they walked.

"Yeah" Sakura replied.

"It looks nice"

Sakura just knew that her cheeks were flushing a pale pink at the moment. This was the second thing Itachi said to compliment on her looks.

"Thank you" Sakura replied in a near whisper.

They reached the school in about 5 more minutes of walking. Sakura took a sip of water from a drinking fountain and proceeded to her homeroom class as Itachi went to his.

Inside were already Sasuke, Ino and Naruto. They looked at her in disgust.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, deciding to talk for once.

"The fact that you're here, forehead" Ino said, her voice dripping with venom.

"You've changed, Sakura-san" Naruto said "You really have"

_San?_ Sakura asked herself _What ever happened to Sakura-chan? Hn. It's not like I care…do I?_

"Forgive me, Naruto-san" Sakura bowed slightly.

"Do you think it's that easy?" Naruto asked "You turned us all away. You can't just expect forgiveness like that!"

_"Don't you ever dare to come back. You know you won't be forgiven"_ the flashback of her dream came to her. Sakura's head throbbed in pain. She clutched it, nearly doubling over.

"I…didn't expect forgiveness…Naruto-san. Because…I know….I shall never receive it." Sakura said without emotion. She loosened her grip on her head and took a seat in the back of the classroom. Far enough, that she didn't have to take those eyes that watched her every movement.

Sakura propped herself up on her elbow. She looked away, her eyes roaming in the distance. They looked for random memories, which continued to replay in her mind.

_"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" the cheerful Sakura smiled warmly to the younger Uchiha._

_"Aa…"_

_"Will you go out with me today?" she asked._

_"Aren't you going out with that Sean, guy?" Sasuke asked._

_"No. We broke up yesterday" the pink haired adolescent replied, a smile still on her face._

_"So, will ya?" Sakura asked, hope filled her eyes._

_"No."_

_REJECTED. Once more._

_----_

_"GIVE IT TO US!" a masked man demanded of her mother._

_"I swear!" her mother cried "I don't know where it is!"_

_"DAMN IT LADY!! Do you want us to force it out?!!" the taller of the two yelled. He had a knife in his hand._

_"No! Please! Don't do this to her!!" Sakura yelled "PLEASE!!"_

_Ignoring her cries, the men continued._

_"Need we ask again?" he asked again, roughly._

_It seemed that these 2 men were searching for a—_

Sakura's terrible memories were cut short when Itachi barged into the room. Sakura's emotionless eyes widened a fair amount. All she was thinking was 'what the heck' repeatedly.

It could be assumed that the class was about to clamor loudly. What was a senior doing, barging into a junior class like that?

"Shh!" Itachi put a finger to his lips.

Shortly following him was a blonde…uhh…woman? Or was it a man? There was also a pale redheaded boy and a guy with blue…skin…

"Hush, yeah. We're hiding, yeah. Tsunade caught us seeing her sipping sake during school hours and she wants to give us amnesia or something, yeah." The blonde said. From the deepness of his voice, you could clearly assume that it was a male.

"Che. That stupid strength of hers is problematic" the blue man said.

… …

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S ITACHI-KUN!!!!" some fangirls squealed. They screeched.

"EEEKK!!! SASORI-SAMA!!!"

"DEI-KUN!!"

"KISAME-KUN!!"

"OH my gosh! What are they doing here?"

_How can anyone like a blue skinned guy?_ Sakura asked herself. She shrugged it off. Time for the real situation.

"HEY!!" Sakura yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! YOUR GIVING MY FUCKING HEAD A FUCKING HEADACHE!!!"

Phew. That was the loudest Sakura's shouted in years, probably. Everyone instantly shut up. Normall they would've said something, but her eyes suddenly turned a dangerous black, aside from her usual lifeless emerald eyes.

…

"Oh!" Itachi gasped "Emo-chan is in _this_ classroom?!!"

_What's up with the __chan_

Sakura gave him a death glare as a response and went back to her own little world. But she couldn't for long, since the blonde guy started poking her upper arm. After a few pokes, he gasped.

"You have hard muscles for a woman, yeah" he commented and poked her again.

Sakura blinked. Was he a sexist or something? Was he even a he?!

"Are you a man or a woman?" she finally asked.

The blonde's visible eye narrowed on her "A man, yeah"

"Certainly not a manly one, I suppose"

"Hey, Pink brat—"

"Did you forget that Tsunade is looking for you and that any second now she will march right through that door" she motioned "And kick your skimpy ass if you don't get the hell away from here?" her voice had no trace of emotion behind it.

The blonde paused. It seemed that realization struck him.

"Shit, yeah. I call shotgun for that tiny cabinet under that sink, un!" he yelled, darting into the said cabinet.

"Damn. I wanted to take that one" the blue skinned said.

"Why is your skin blue?" Sakura asked "Were you so hideously ugly, that when your mama fed you through a slingshot, she also painted you, trying to get rid of your ugliness? It didn't work, by the way. And are those gills? It's not halloween yet, Tuna-chan" Once again, Sakura was emotionless, and she only talked so much for the rare joy of seeing someone's foolish expressions when they get angry. The others had bored her already.

"Is that a death invitation, pinky?" blue guy snarled.

"…if it seems so, then so it shall be. You don't know how long I've wished I was dead." Sakura said, blinking, as her eyes turned emerald once more.

There was a large boom. Then a crash. Sakura assumed that a window broke.

"KISAME!! DEIDARA!! ITACHI!! SASORI!!!" the blonde woman hollered "GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE, NOW! BEFORE I HAVE TO GET YOU MYSELF!! DEIDARA!! I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!! THAT CABINET BELOW THAT SINK!!! GET OUT HERE NOW!!"

Geeze that woman could yell.

There was a low squeal from where Deidara was at. He rushed out, undoubtedly frightened by Tsunade. The blonde woman already held Itachi by his hair, and Sasori and Kisame by their necks….all with one hand. Deidara screamed like a small child who spilled his brand new ice cream cone as his hair was pulled and as he was dragged forward, was met with a fist that knocked him out right on contact.

Sakura laughed softly at their pain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura: I did not!

Me: You did so here. I mean, I do that all the time. Unless it's like really serious, and I wanna laugh,but I can't and try to put on a straight face.

Sasuke: Now you know how I feel.

Naruto: Review please! And thanks to everyone who reviewed for Bob!!


End file.
